I'm Kayley Kitamura, and--WHAT THE HECK?
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Kayley is a very sweet, slightly oddball girl who lives with her grandmother. She's very happy with her life, but all of a sudden, she wakes up in a place called Camp Half blood. The triplets she befriends, Kriti, Karan, and Veer explain most of the things to her. But not why she gets claimed by TWO GODS at the campfire. And besides, WHERE IS HER GRANDMOTHER? OC.


Kayley's POV 

I woke up, woozy, on a bed in what looked like an infirmary. And I see a face with big brown eyes. Well, make that two faces. Wait, make that THREE. They look a lot alike. Am I seeing TRIPLE?

"Uh, who are you, and, um, WHERE AM I? AM I BEING KIDNAPPED? WHO ARE YOU AGAIN? AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHERE'S MY GRANDMOTHER? HEEEEYY!" I yowled.

The face in the center-who, now that I scrutinized, was a girl's, with thick eyelashes and reddened lips (probably lipstick) said, "Don't be alarmed. Relax. Your grandma dropped you off here." 

I looked at my leg. It was bandaged, and hurt with a dull throb. "Did she LITERALLY drop me or something because my leg hurts really, REALLY bad."

"Well, the thing is," she looked down and closed her eyes, "a cyclops attacked. You hit your head real bad when he tossed you onto a rock, and your leg, too."

"What about my grandma?"

"We don't know," the face on the right said. It was definitely a guy, and he had one gray eye.  
"WHAT?" I jumped up, ignoring my leg. "I HAVE TO FIND HER! NOW!" I ran to the door and started to fiddle with the lock. Someone caught me and I turned. "YOU GONNA OPPOSE ME? HUH? HUH? WELL I GOTTA TELL YOU SHE IS MY FAMILY AND LIKE LILO AND STITCH SAID FAMILY NEVER GETS LEFT BEHIND OK BUB?"

'Bub' was about to retort, but a...half guy half pony walked through the door.

"Hello, I'm Chiron. I'm a centaur, and things must be very, very confusing. But I'll let the triplets explain everything.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ok, so you're telling me, Kriti, that I AM A DEMIGOD? Uh...do I have powers or anything?'

Kriti was the one with the makeup and thick eyelashes. She was Indian, and really bubbly and nice. She tried to introduce everything really gently, and nicely. Not like her brother, Karan. He's the kind who just plops things right in your FACE. I hyperventilated like three times because of him. He's really cute, though _. Krithi and Karan are triplets, and their brother, the one with the lone gray eye, is Veer. He's really quiet and frowns a lot. I get a little dizzy looking at his differently colored eyes. Their father is Poseidon. (He met their mother on a vacation in Goa Beach, a famous beach in India.) Their mom is a software developer in New York, now, and that's where they were born. That's why they're lean swimming machines. (OMG did I just say that?)

They're my only friends so far, in this HUGE camp. Well, Krithi and Karan anyway. Veer is a little too quiet and frowny, and barely says anything.

I'm supposed to be claimed at the campfire tonight. I cannot WAIT!

My grandmother, Chiron knows where she is. He convinced me she was safe, and I'd find out her whereabouts soon. He was a little evasive on the topic, but Kriti told me to trust him, so I guess I am. I trust a little too easily. It's my fatal flaw, but I can't stop.

AFTER DARK

Yum! Dinner was delicious! It was whatever I wanted it to be. I chose sushi, homemade, because that's what Grandmother made for me all the time, and I miss her :(. It tasted a tad bit strange, but it was GOOD. I sacrificed the tuna sushi (bye bye) to whomever my godly parent was.

Now's the campfire though. My palms are sweating and I am quivering with nervousness. "Will I be OK?" I asked K and K. (K and K is my new nickname for Kriti and Karan.)

Karan replied. "Well, depends on what you call OK." He gave me a smirk which made me fall off the bench in panic and also fangirl-like appreciation of his smirk. ToTally CUTEEEEE! EE!

Kriti rolled her eyes. "Stop scaring her, dude," she said to Karan. "You're going to be fine!" she said to me.

Suddenly, in the middle of the rolling number of "Down by the Aegan Sea," I started to feel a little strange. Someone squeezed my hand. I thought it was Karan, but I was looking into the dizzying face of Mr. Grumpy himself. That's right. Veer.

I grinned at him and squeezed his hand. He looked at me with what looked like shock...until he stared above me. I looked, too. Did I have a bird in my hair? Instead, I found the scene of Helen and Troy, and him taking her to his palace. Then, Hatsune Miku's song "Love is War" started to play and then a picture of Cupid. He was shooting arrows, but some made people fall in love and some killed people.

Then, it ended. Everyone gasped and started to murmur loudly and giving me poorly-hidden pointed stares.

"SILENCE!" Mr. D shouted. "Ok, Candace," he began, "You aren't a demigod."  
"One, my name is KAYLEY." I shout-replied. "And two,-wait, WHAT?"

"You aren't a demigod...you're a TOTAL god. The child of Aphrodite and Ares."

Everyone around me starts to shout as I start to get cold with shock.

"Well, you look, act and are exactly like a normal demigod because Chiron pleaded for you to have a life resembling normalcy."

"Wait...who's my grandmother to me, then?"

"She was just a good friend of Chiron who was childless, so there you go." 

I start to black out and my vision fuzzes, and the last thing I remember is K and K who try to catch me, but it's Veer who manages to in the end.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
